1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to audio-visual teaching systems, and more specifically to such systems utilizing a video tape recorder or other device from which an audio-visual program can be presented on a video display device. More particularly, this invention is directed to a teaching system in which a programmed controller, e.g., a microprocessor, controls the presentation of the audio visual teaching program by controlling operation of the video recorder, and scores a student's responses to questions answered at the end of segments of the teaching program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video reproducing devices, including video tape players and video disc players, have found an expansive range of uses in the educational field, in addition to their well-known uses in the broadcast and industrial fields and in the home.
More particularly, there have been proposed interactive teaching systems in which a video tape player and a video monitor or receiver present an audio-visual lesson program to a student, and the student responds to questions by depressing selected answering buttons on a student keyboard.
Unfortunately, in these interactive systems, individual software must be prepared for each lesson program, and, as is well known, not only is it time consuming to prepare the programming necessary to provide such software, but the resulting software is rarely free of errors. Moreover, new software is required each time the teaching program is altered or new test questions are added.
A further problem with the foregoing interactive systems has been that special address codes must be included in the system software to identify starting and stopping points in the case of video tape, or frame numbers in the case of video disc, at which the teaching program begins and at which it is to be halted for the student to respond to questions.